godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 2 Chapter 20: Tails with an Eye Part 2
After finding a hiding spot, Lyrr took out his camouflage to cover up out trail. I laid my back on the wall as Vina told me to take off my top, which she didn't seem to care about it after taking out her medical box. She identified the wound about 15 inch deep, with a few cuts loose and internal bleeding. Vina: Let me get the alcohol for that wound. She grabbed a certain bottle and applied it on cotton before putting it on my wound. It wasn't hurtful to say the least but telling me to apply pressure and then tape it does sound the least helpful. I felt a vibration from my pocket and I handed it over to Lyrr. Lyrr: Hello Lyrr here. How can I help you?? Baluar: Although I expect Arthur to answer it, how's the operation going? Lyrr: Arthur's injured badly and is unable to fight. Vina's treating his wounds at this moment but if you wanna speak to her then I'll let you. He handed over my phone to Vina who responded with a hi. She's apparently talking to Sakaki who I know Baluar handed over the phone since the way she talks is very convincing. But that ended short as I felt pain surging through my torso, prompting Lyrr to apply pressure onto my body. I fainted after that, hearing screams of Lyrr and Vina before my ears fell deaf. When I woke up, I was at my old home. I recognized the bed I slept on but no sign of Vina or Lyrr around me. When I jumped off my bed and walked around, I saw a younger version of me talking with dad. Past me: Is Salene gonna be alright?? What happened to her daddy?? Markus: She'll be alright son, it's just that we need to bear it a bit longer. I stared at them both before being transported under a tree, resting me and Kyonosuke beside our training weapons. Past Kyonosuke: Hey Oniisan, what do you think we can do?? Past me: Do what? Past Kyonosuke: Help Salene of course. We should get her some flowers to cheer her up. Past me: Okay. I saw them running to get flowers with their training weapons, noticing how I wield them back then. When I turned around, I saw Salene by the bed beside many medical appliances around her. She has the same state as Laura back in the den, comatose state, unable to wake up after something dearly happened to them. I couldn't care if she's like that but as soon as I was about to touch her forehead, a doctor appeared through me. Doctor#1: She's unstable!! Quickly get her into a sophisticated room where she feels better. Sever those or else she won't be able to control it. I watched as they sever the tubes flowing into Salene. This act has made me grow horns and the same eye that appeared on my first transformation. I couldn't stand it until I was transported into a barren wasteland filled with graveyards. They didn't seem familiar but as soon as I took a close look, I realized that most of them are Fenrir's Far East Branch members. I couldn't stand the area around me but I jumped the moment something touched my shoulder. ???: Why do you look like my past self?? I was confused at his question until he uncovered his hood, revealing himself to be me in the future with a scarred face. I told him that I came from the past. Future me: Shouldn't this cause a time paradox if the past and future were to meet?? Me: I don't know about that but I want to know what happened here. Future me: "We" are actually the Devouring Apocalypse, since "you" caused it to happen after what happened on that day. Me: So how do I stop it?? He opened up a portal that leads to the present, telling me to travel back and prevent something. I jumped into the portal, leading me back to where I was after fainting. I saw Lyrr beaten on the floor and Vina pinned on a wall with her God Arc stuck. I busted into the scene, kicking Kyonosuke away from Vina. Vina: Arthur!! Lyrr: About time... Where were you?? Me: I had a journey back to the past... The moment Kyonosuke appeared from Marduk's back, I can tell he's not happy only because I kicked him. Kyonosuke: Another fly has appeared, although this one loves to beat people up. Me: I do that everytime Kyonosuke. What happened to you?? Kyonosuke: Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP!!! You aren't worthy of possessing Achilles. I summoned two swords, this time made with Achilles's qualities before swinging them and preparing them back-handed. Kyonosuke smiled at me before returning Marduk back into dark circle and mimicking the Charge Glide. Kyonosuke: So are we gonna go back to our sparing days?? Me: I'm not doing this for a memory... I'm doing this for my loved ones. Kyonosuke: Alright then... We'll see who can react fast.. As we circled each other, I noticed a shine above his arm. In a flash, we're at opposite positions. I tossed one of my blades up high to kill an invisible Aragami. It screamed before falling down, dissipating into thin air, dropping Kyonosuke at the same time. I walked towards Kyonosuke's side before kicking him. Me: Hey, wake up Kyo. He mumbled before rising from the ground, scratching his head at the same time. Kyonosuke: What happened?? Me: You were trying to kill us? Kyonosuke: No... Before that would be... Right! I was supposed to be hunting an invisible Aragami!! Where is it?? Me: I killed it already. But the important thing is to help my friends recover their wounds. Kyonosuke: What? He looked at Vina and Lyrr who are at their wit's end, trying to grasp for air. He humbly apologized at them before stating that he should return to Fenrir. Me: Wait? What? Kyonosuke: I'll explain everything when we return. As our arrival of our transport, we returned to Fenrir to question Sakaki about Kyonosuke, who seemed to thank us for helping him getting back his personal assistant. Baluar: What!?!?!? He's your personal assistant!?!?!? Sakaki: Of course. What would you think I would do to him?? Me: Scan him?? Kyonosuke: Sakaki-hakase already did that Oniisan... I never liked it in the first place.. Sakaki: But you really wanted to know why is he here right? Me: Kyo, can you just explain it to me rather than having the Old Man to say it?? Kyonosuke: Of course Oniisan, he apparently saved me after that incident. Me: So let me get this straight, an Aragami killed- Kyonosuke: Devoured. Me: Fine, devoured you and then Sakaki somehow saved you though?? Kyonosuke: Through his "means". We all chit-chatted until a knock sounded off from the Lab door. It turns out that my parents came to visit again after hearing about Kyonosuke's return. They hugged me and Kyo together, resulting in a few merry joy and happiness. Dad called in for a celebration but Kyonosuke asked where can it be held. Me: Why not hold it at my house? Kyonosuke: You own a house?? Markus: It was actually located at the Outter Ghetto. Me: Let's just go there now. My hands are itchy for some cooking. As we walked towards the Outter Ghetto, I asked Kyonosuke about the origin of the name Jonathan but our talk was interupted by dad. Markus: It was my plan to put in a middle name for every member in our family. I gave you "Jonathan" and Kyonosuke "Jason". Diane: I don't know where his blaspherous mind got it but it does sound nice. When we reached the house at the Outter Ghetto, it looked the same as I previously remembered. We all prepared the family meals as my mother and I are doing the meals with Kyonosuke and dad setting up the tables. After our merry cheers, Kyo questioned where Salene went and we all dropped into silence. Kyonosuke: Uh... Did something happen while I was gone?? Markus: We apparently lost track of Salene and is nowhere to be found. Diane: She was still a child during that incident... Oh I wish I shoulda morph and chased after her. Me: It's not your fault now... I believe that we'll find her someday. After I said that word, I looked into the night starry sky, thinking that we still have the chance of meeting Salene. Epilogue A girl was seen wandering at the Tranquil Temple's snow, walking towards the moon before slicing a Kongou in half. She took out a picture of Arthur. ???: Where are you now??? Niichan... She stared at the full moon beside an Aragami. Category:Blog posts